Lost Ones (Snake Scene
HI EVERYONE!! It is another great day and I've released this portion of the Lost Ones trilogy, especially for the fans who have been enjoying them!! This portion is mainly off of a snake attack, much like the death of Honeyfern. I didn't really do as good as i did before, but it still goes along with the greatness of AMAZINGNESS!! LOL! Once again, read it please, review, and have fun!! WATERFANG OUT!! Dang it was hot! When i awoke, my fur was wet and cold with a mixture of sweat and mud. I heard little droplets of rain plopping into the den, wetting numerous spots on the floor bed. I twisted in the bedding, clumps of moss attached to my ruffled fur. Groaning, i began flicking dust off my sleeping nest with my tail and forepaws. I literally just fixed it and now it was messed up. And my fur! I shook my head. ThunderClan bedding was much more softer than this. Maybe it was because i was new here in FrostClan. It's been 3 days since we’ve joined here, and even though my new Clanmates enjoyed my company, i didn’t enjoy the Clan’s. Which i mean how it was made. There was 5 other clans nearby, and changing to their scent markers from ShadowClan, and WindClan was difficult. I barely knew these cats. Sadness crept into my mind. I missed ThunderClan, yet it's impossible to return. Beepaw still had those memories trapped inside. He’s been silent ever since, not even taking a chance to talk. Was he still going to be my friend from the beginning? Ignoring those memorial thoughts, i stretched out from my bed after fixing it, my tail curling up to the air, and walked out the ferns of the den, taking in the heat and mud and bugs. This was a bad day to work in. All the cats seemed like a crowd of moving deer. I brushed off my fur again, and trotted into the clearing. I wondered how Lionblaze and Squirrelflight managed with the newer Clanmates like me. Besides, i could ask her! “She’s unavailable today,” croaked Lionblaze a few minutes later, “She’s gotten whitecough from the smoke days before.” “What!” I cried out in surprise of the sudden news, “Then who’s going to mentor me? What am i supposed to do? If i can’t catch prey-” “Woah there. Calm yourself. Maybe you could go with Gingerpaw and Beepaw. They’re heading out for hunting practice with Snowki- i mean Snowhawk,” Lionblaze corrected himself,” Beepaw doesn’t have a mentor either.” “If you say so,” i shrugged, swallowing back a reply and another complain to him. Lionblaze nodded and took off into the nursery. Whitecough already? I couldn’t even have the audacity to push her out of bed and force her to teach me. Better yet, i couldn’t bear the thought that she’d get greencough, or worse, if we all! I looked back over the one scar that hasn't healed yet, that i received from the fire. What if I get infected like her? “Waterpaw!” A mew sounded behind me, drowning my thoughts to the back of my head, and i opened my mouth to a little gap to take in Beepaw’s clean scent. “Hey Beepaw and Ginger!” I meowed under the blazing heat. The ginger furred tom turned to me, his eyes wild with pleasure. Another tom, white like Moonstar approached behind. I guessed that it was Snowhawk, Gingerpaw’s mentor. “You joining us?” Gingerpaw called. I nodded, racing towards them as they disappeared into the forest. I took in the scent of prey immediately, mice know running around my mind. I spotted the 3 cats in a small slope, and ran back to them. Snowhawk greeted me with a nod as i entered. “Okay. I already know that Gingerpaw,” his tail pointed to the large apprentice, “You could hunt well. Beepaw and Waterpaw, have you learned to hunt yet?” I turned to Beepaw and nodded, then cocked my head. “Well we have, but we only did it a few times before..” I cut myself off, biting back the rest of the sentence. I could imagine how Beepaw would have reacted if i kept on going. Snowhawk nodded. He keeps on nodding... “That’s fine. Can you show me what you know?” He purred. I looked at Beepaw, but i could already see uncertainty in his eyes. I moaned. I had to go for him. With courage in my steps, I walked up, seeing Snowhawk eye me. I gulped. What if i did something wrong? What would he say? The first thing i did was take in the scent of the forest. I smelled the water rushing in the stream nearby, and bird up an oak tree a few fox lengths away, and a vole….a vole! I crouched down slowly as i walked around another tree. The grass rustled in each step i took. Thankfully, the wind was blowing into my face, so it couldn’t run from me….or smell me. The small rodent was chewing quietly on a small leaf, the leaf shaking as it tore into each bit. It froze for a second then continued. I moved up some more, then leaped, landing on its back. It squirmed in my grasp, and with one bite to the neck, it went limp. Pride surged through me. I did it! I turned to Snowhawk, his eyes widening with pleasure. “Well done!” He purred. A look of relief was painted onto Beepaw’s face. I frowned in annoyance. He was the one who was suppose to support me! Why didn’t he go along with me? Snowhawk walked up to me and the prey dangling from my teeth. “Where’d you learn that stance? It was simple and easy for you to catch that vole with that stance,” he asked. “Squirrelflight showed me. It was a ThunderClan move,” i replied. Snowhawk’s face suddenly darkened, his eyes clouding with grief. Did i say ThunderClan? Is that what triggered his sadness? “What happened? Are you okay?” I asked, worried by the fact that his heartbeat was loud enough for us to hear. Snowhawk glared at me, looking thunderstruck from my response. He backed away, shaking his head, and whispered, “Okay...we’re done..” He then turned and sprinted out of the clearing. I dropped the vole out of my mouth in surprise. “Snowhawk! What are you doing? Come back!!” Gingerpaw yowled, sprinting after him. My eyes circled up with worry. Beepaw just stared at me, then took off again. What did i do? My tail lowered in worry, and without hesitation, i bounded after them. ' ' “Cool catch!” Antpaw meowed to me, fluffing up his fur. I was back in the apprentice den, feeding off of my first catch. “Yeah, its a great feeling to catch prey,” Echopaw muttered, “especially a cat from another Clan we’ve never heard of.” She smiled at me. I blushed. “Thanks,” I replied in joy. If only my parents and siblings could see this. I sighed in their disappearance. Or whomever my parents were… “Want some?” I asked. Echopaw shook his head, “I’m not hungry, just thirsty.” Antpaw said. I could tell that he was actually thirsty because he was swallowing his own saliva. I took off the amulet from my neck, tickling my muzzle and placing it in my nest. I stood up on my paws, feeling my pad scratch the soil. “You want me to get you some?” I asked. Pleasure raced through Antpaw. “Thanks a bunch!” He laughed. I nodded, walking through the ferns into the clearing of cats. I could see Lighteningkit and Maplekit playing tag in a corner of the queen’s nest. “I’m going to get you!” Maplekit chirped. “Not if im faster than you!” Lighteningkit mewed. They began tackling each other, leaving Leafbreeze rolling her eyes. I saw Snowhawk walking alongside the nest. I grew frustrated. How dare he walk away from my catch, and especially Gingerpaw! He’s your apprentice! He turned his head as soon as he saw me. My frustration rose higher. Suddenly, a cry of horror sounded in front of me. “Ahh!! Snake!!” Maplekit cried out, sprinting like a mouse from the clearing. Gasps and yowls sounded nearby as the clearing full of cats began to empty. A brown shining figure raised up into the air, hissing in warning. Snowhawk didn’t see the snake in time, and within a flash, he toppled over in horror once he saw it. My eyes widened. He wasn’t going to make it! Without even thinking, i lunged forwards, my legs pushing me off the ground far enough to reach Snowhawk. I shoved him aside, feeling his body jolt forwards away from the danger. Snowhawk tumbled on his side, then stretched out his paws, a cry of fear emitting from his lips, “Waterpaw NO!” I turned to face the snake, but i wasn’t prepared for it. It seemed like a slo motion picture. The snake reared up, teeth sliding out of it’s mouth, and lunging like how i did, sinking its venomous fangs into my shoulder, deep into my flesh. “HELP!” I let out a scream, kicking the snake in its side. I swung my paw in its direction, forging 3 red marks into its scales. With a hiss of fury, it slid back into the grass. I stumbled up as it disappeared, only to get struck by a lightening bolt of pain. I howled, crashing into the ground. I saw everything beginning to blur. I shuddered, hearing screams and shouts echo in my ear. All the cats began crowding around me, horror stricken. Then, everything grew worse, and i began writhing in pain. I screeched, twisting, fighting the sudden pain that felt like liquid fire swimming in my bones. “NO! StarClan don’t let this happen again!” I caught a glimpse of Squirrelflight exploding out the medicine cat den towards me. I shook, crying out again as she placed her cold paws on my burning cut on me. She spun around, to look at the cats, frozen in their positions. “Someone help him! Help him please!” She glared at Sunstream, who was frozen in her position too. Squirrelflight marched up to her, where Echopaw, Antpaw and Beepaw stumbled near me. Beepaw began screaming, “No..No...NO! Waterpaw what happened!” With a flash, he pressed his paws onto by bleeding bite. I felt another spasm of pain strike me hard, and i jerked in pain, squeezing my eyes shut in the pain i was going through. Sunstream just shook her head. “I’m sorry Squirrelflight, but...I can’t cure..poison,” she muttered. Frostpaw’s eyes widened “I thought you had a cure,” she hissed. “I lied,” Sunstream moaned. Squirrelflight sprang her face into Sunstream’s, eyes blazing cold fire. “That’s what my sister said. Honeyfern was another warrior who died from this and Leafpool let her die!” she cried, furiously, “This is my last apprentice, and if he dies, it’ll be your fault. So please help him, please….I...can’t...lose any more than i’ve gained.” Sunstream just stared at her, as if she was holding back something. I cried out again. I was really going to die. It was really going to happen. I scream again, the poison running through my soul. “Ahhh! Please help me...help me please!” I yowled, fighting to stay awake, “My blood!! My blood’s on fire! Help…” “That’s what Honeyfern said..” Squirrelflight choked. Beepaw turned to me, heart pounding. “Waterpaw! Fight it, you know you can!” Another spasm of pain made me jerk on the ground in the puddle of blood. Squirrelflight suddenly disappeared into the apprentice den, carrying back...my amulet! Suddenly, Moonstar tackled Squirrelflight onto the ground, striping the necklace from her grasp. “Stop it! You don’t know how to control it! You might as well face it, it isn’t his and he stands no chance!” “Let me go! It belongs to him now let me go!” Squirrelflight hissed, striking her in the head. I shuttered, trying to move, but i laid frozen in the ground. I was paralyzed. My body began to ebb away from me. I tried to breathe, but I couldn’t. Beepaw was yelling at me, but it soon began to fade. No! I can’t die! Wake up! I struggled to fight the grasp of death, but it got a hold on me. Tears rushed down my fur, mixing in with the blood. The pain grew stronger on me, as i gasped to take in a final breath, only to be swallowed by the darkness. ' ' I opened my eyes. What happened to the pain? The burning blood inside me? Where was i? I sat up, feeling like a weighted tree. The world around me was pitch black. Matter fact, i had no idea what i was standing on. I suddenly saw another cat walking towards me, glowing like the sun in the shadows. I sat up straight, fighting the dark weight upon me. I cocked my head in confusion. “Who are you?” I meowed, a shaky meow. The she-cats smiled. “I’m Bluestar, and this is Honeyfern,” the first one spoke. Her pelt was blue, matching her eyes, and she looked like a powerful warrior. My head spun like water. “You might’ve not known us, but, we were members of ThunderClan, like you.” “Then why am i here?” I asked nervously. The 2 cats exchanged glances of worry. “You died,” Honeyfern spoke. My eyes widened, my fur fluffing too. Died? No, this can’t be true. I shook my head, feeling emptiness inside. “No-” “Don’t worry-” “Please! I need to go back! I didn’t ask to end up this way,” I mewed like a kit. Bluestar sighed, then nodded. “In reality, you are actually dead. But the way i see it, your destiny doesn’t end like how Honeyfern’s ended.” Honeyfern’s face darkened in sadness. I knew about her death, from a snake bite, and i could feel her anger that she shouldn’t have deserved it. “My destiny?” “Yes. We all had a destiny in our minds, and surging through our souls. Firestar’s destiny was to help ThunderClan although he was a kittypet. He saved us from destroying ourselves, and from the Dark Forest. My destiny was to become leader like i’ve dreamed of since i was a kit.” Bluestar purred. Honeyfern then spoke too, “I wanted to become a queen, a warrior, a mother and a mate for Berrynose. He loved me hard enough to die for me, yet my destiny was ruined. Destinies change you know.” “Then what’s mine?” I asked. Bluestar’s eyes softened, resting her tail on my shoulders. “That is something you must figure out yourself,” she mewed. I suddenly began to feel my body, the pain now returning. A sudden gust of wind seemed to blow in my face, the 2 cats disappearing once more. Bluestar began to speak once more, and it lingered in my mind before she vanished. “Remember, Fire once had to save the Clans. Now Water must save the world…” ' ' “GAH!” The first take in of air burned painfully in my lungs. I opened my eyes, a flash of colors burning my sight. A flash of blue was whipped around my neck, glowing. I glanced down to stare at the necklace, now wrapped around me. I ripped it off in surprise, seeing the light dim and fade as it lost its power. What happened? “Waterpaw?” A cry of triumph sounded above me. I looked up at Squirrelflight and Beepaw, staring at me wide-mouthed. With another cheer, Beepaw landed on me, “Oh StarClan i thought you were dead...again!” He cried. “I actually was!” I moaned. My head felt dizzy. I saw Moonstar standing horror stricken, her eyes darkening with shame and confusion. Dismay was painted onto Squirrelflight’s face. “So you were the one…” she paused as Squirrelflight glared at her, “I always knew some cat would be the one,” she looked down at me, “I’m sorry i doubted you in the first place. Leaders like me shouldn’t have done such a thing. So many have died….So many lost that i was angered and only looking for the cat, not even caring for my own Clan..” she bit her lip in distress, angering herself. “Its okay,” How could i not feel sorry for her? I mean, she did save us from the fires and took us in as part of the Clan, although she had no good relationship with Squirrelflight. Snowhawk was nearby, still laying in the same position i saw him last time, “Why did you save me? I didn’t deserve it,” he murmured. “Clanmates look out for each other,” i responded. Snowhawk lowered his head. Moonstar looked back at me, her eyes gleaming, “You know, after today, and all the occurences 3 days ago to know, i might plan something special for some of you cats tonight,” she purred ' ' “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join in front of the Leader’s den for a Clan Meeting!” Moonstar’s voice pierced the air as it rang throughout the camp. My ears pricked up along with Beepaw’s. “Is she really going to make us...WARRIORS!!” Beepaw cried out in happiness. The thought brought my sleepy self to energized. We both raced out, but pain slowed me down. Worried, Beepaw rushed back to me. “Are you okay yet?” “I feel a little dizzy,” i moaned again. The fiery liquid i felt before was still inside me, burning me again, but not as strong. “I’m guessing that it is from the venom. It is still inside you. I guess that charm thing Squirrelflight put on you didn’t work all its magic,” he chirped. I shrugged. We walked around the many cats that have now filled up the clearing, and turned to go and sit next to Gingerpaw. His eyes shone as bright as the moon. “It has been many moons for our many apprentices. They have worked extra hard in catching food and training for war, and I would like to promote them as warriors tonight.” Moonstar declared. My stomach lurched. You mean us? “Gingerpaw, Stonepaw, Echopaw, and Snakepaw please move up,” she called. My stomach lurched again, and Beepaw’s excitement faded in a flash. She wasn’t choosing us. I couldn’t even believe it. With fury, i bit back my chance to scream at Moonstar. I didn’t even bother to listen to the warrior ceremony, and i began to stand up and turn away. “Echolight, Gingersplash, Stonsplash, Snakefur!” The cats cheered. Anger stormed inside me. How could she?! Then, the Clan went silent, and she spoke once more, “And before we end, we also have two other special warrior ceremonies we must do,” she meowed. I froze in my tracks. Turning my head, i could see Moonstar staring at me with happiness. I hesitated, then with courage spun around again, now walking towards the clearing. All the cats stared at me. I gulped in worry of what’ll become of me, because of what they’ll think of me. Beepaw was already in the clearing, head up high. I sat down too, heart thumping faster than rain. Moonstar jumped down from the log above strolling towards us like a glowing StarClan cat. “After, what happened 3 days ago until recently, I have seen both of these apprentices grow and protect this Clan as if they were leaders of their own,” she said out loud to FrostClan, “They have helped the clan enough for me to finally grant their wishes, although they are from an opposite Clan.” She stood in front of us, her pelt glimmering in the starlight. “ I, Moonstar, leader of FrostClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code from Clan to Clan, and I commend them both to you as a warrior in their turn.” She leaned in closer to us. “Do you, Beepaw and Waterpaw promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” She meowed. “I do,” we both said in unision. Moonstar nodded in our reply. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Beepaw, from this moment you will be known as Beeheart. StarClan honors your bravery and intellegence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FrostClan and ThunderClan.” The white leader rested her muzzle on Beepaw’s head, and he licked the leader's shoulder, eyes gleaming. “And,” she turned to me, my tail curling up along my paws, “By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Waterpaw, from this moment you will be known as Waterfang. StarClan honors your bravery, courage, dedication, and protection to this Clan and Clan Mates and we welcome you as a full warrior of FrostClan and ThunderClan.” Moonstar rested her muzzle once more on my head, and i licked her shoulder in response. “Waterfang! Beeheart!” The cats cheered. My heart soared in glee. I was a real warrior.